A sort of Amnesia
by Une Klaineuse
Summary: AU Klaine, Niff et un peu de Huntbastian - Il tata autour de lui à la recherche d'un objet quelconque pouvant l'aider à se lever et chercha dans ses souvenirs comment il avait pu finir là. / Attention relation homosexuelle avec scènes susceptibles de choquer, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas! Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas et Klaine encore moins (malheureusement) /
1. Chapitre 1

Il faisait froid. Non, il avait froid. Très froid. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il ne faisait pas seulement froid, il faisait sombre. On n'y voyait rien, l'obscurité était trop intense.

Se rendant compte qu'il était alongé, il tenta de se mettre debout mais, échouant, il finit par s'asseoir. Il avait la tête qui tourne, était désorienté et, par dessus tout, il avait peur.

Il tata autour de lui à la recherche d'un objet quelconque pouvant l'aider à se lever et chercha dans ses souvenirs comment il avait pu finir là.

Il ferma enfin la main sur ce qui semblait être une boîte en métal et réussit à se lever. Il marcha alors sans s'arrêter quand soudainement, il sentit une main l'agripper. "Kevin ?"

Il voulut demander qui était ce Kevin mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La personne répéta alors "Kevin ?" mais n'ayant pas de réponse, la personne s'inquiéta "Kevin, est-ce que ça va ? Tu trembles et tu es si pâle qu'on dirait que ta peau est transparente. Tu veux que je te racompagne chez toi ?"

Il comprit alors que ce Kevin était lui-même. Il commenca alors à paniquer : il ne connaissait pas son propre prénom, ne savait pas se qu'il faisait là et ne connaissait pas la personne avec qui il était.

L'homme en face de lui, voyant sa détresse, tenta de lui toucher délicatement le bras mais ce geste eu l'effet inverse.

"Qui êtes-vous ?!" demanda-t-il après avoir dégager son bras violament.

"Mais enfin Kevin, c'est moi, Jason, ton petit-ami."

"Quoi ? Petit-ami ? Non..."

"Kevin..." dit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

"Reculez ! Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!"

"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle ? Tu m'inquiète, il vaudrait mieux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça l'hôpital ?!"

"Calme-toi Kevin, l'hôpital est un endroit pour soigner les gens. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Kev mais ça m'inquiète."

"Ma tête..." dit-il en tenant cette dernière entre ses mains. Tout commençait à tourner et à s'assombrir encore plus.

"Kevin !"

**xxxxx**

Il se réveilla dans une salle très éclairée et bruyante. Il constata qu'il était assis et que sa tête lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

"Tu es enfin réveillé." Le garçon de tout à l'heure, Jason se rappela-t-il, était également avec lui.

"Où suis-je ? Où m'avez-vous amené ?"

"Ça va ne panique pas, tu es à l'hôpital. Nous attendons qu'une infirmière arrive." dit Jason calmement.

"Infirmière ?" demanda-t-il. Réfléchir empirait son mal de tête.

"C'est une personne qui soigne les gens et les docteurs sont ceux qui soignent les... problèmes, comme les blessures pas balles ou les hémoragies." tenta d'expliquer Jason.

"Je ne comprend rien..." gemit-il.

Au même moment, une personne les appela et les invita à passer dans une autre pièce. Dans cette dernière se trouvait une personne vêtu d'une sorte de long menteau blanc.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène aux urgences ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Mon euh... ami ne se souvient plus qui je suis. Il ne savait même pas se qu'était un hôpital et une infirmière avant que je lui explique." expliqua Jason en désignant Kevin.

L'infirmière se tourna vers se dernier.

"Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous appeler ?" demanda-elle gentillement.

"Kevin ?" dit-il en regardant Jason.

"Kevin comment ?" poursuivit-elle.

"Kevin... Hummel ?" dit-il hésitant.

L'infirmière regarda alors Jason qui secoua la tête.

"Non Kevin, ton nom est Brown."

"Ce n'est pas grave, je vais poser d'autres questions." dit gentillement l'infirmière voyant les yeux de son patient commencés à briller. "Connais-tu ta date de naissance ?"

"Non..." dit-il en sanglotant.

"Ok, serais-tu d'accord pour que je te prélève un peu d'urine ? Je pourrais de cette façon savoir si quelqu'un t'a drogué."

"D'accord mais... c'est quoi... drogué ?" demanda-t-il effrayé.

L'infirmière regarda alors Jason l'air inquiet.

"Va dans cette pièce pour procéder au prélèvement, je te rejoint dans une minute et je t'expliquerais."

Il fit donc comme demandé et attendit patiemment que l'infirmière arrive.

**xxxxx**

Cela faisait quelques heure qu'il attendait les résultats du test quand l'infirmière revint enfin.

"J'ai vos résultats monsieur Brown et ils sont tous négatifs." dit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda-t-il en regardant Jason qui soupira de soulagement.

"Cela veut dire que vous n'avez pas été drogué." répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

"Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" demanda Jason qui laissa son inquiétude reprendre le dessus.

"Et bien il pourrait sagir de la maladie d'alzheimer mais je pense que dans son cas, ce serait plutot de l'amnésie." répondit-elle.

"De l'amnésie ?" demanda Kevin confus.

"Il est amnésique ?" dit Jason au même moment.


	2. Chapitre 2

_D__es éclats de rires résonnaient dans les montagnes. Deux jeunes adolescents couraient pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche. Le plus jeune tomba, ne faisant qu'accentuer les rires du plus vieux. Ce dernier, tout de même inquiet pour son ami, s'en approcha. Le blond fit la mou puis ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, rit aux éclats._

_"Tu verrais ta tête !" Rit le plus jeune en plissant ses yeux verts de joie._

_"Ce n'est pas drôle Jeff ! Bon si un peu quand même... Mais j'étais inquiet. Imagine si tu t'étais cassé quelque chose, ton père m'aurait tué !" dit le plus vieux, affolé._

_"Arrête d'être si dramatique Kurt, je suis un Sterling, incassable." Répondit Jeff sa tête blonde haute._

_"Même si on n'a qu'un an d'écart, j'ai l'impression d'être un adulte comparé à toi." Dit Kurt exaspéré._

_"C'est dans notre nature d'être enfantin et, en plus, je suis sûr que mon âme-sœur adorera ce côté-là de moi." Répondit Jeff._

_Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit et des voix se firent entendre au loin._

_"Fais attention ! Tu m'as fais tomber !" Fit la première voix._

_"C'est toi qui t'es mis devant moi d'un seul coup !" répondit la deuxième._

_Les deux adolescents commencèrent à paniquer. Cette panique ne fit que s'emplifier à la vue de deux hommes sortant d'entre les arbres. Ils se figèrent tous les quatre._

_"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda l'un des hommes. Il semblait être le plus vieux, entre 25 et 30 ans peut-être, avait des cheveux chatain foncé et de beaux yeux couleurs ciel._

_"Prince Jeff, futur roi Sterling, veuillez décliner votre identité !" dit le blond en essayant de cacher sa peur._

_Kurt lui était resté immobile et observait la scène avec de grands yeux. Il avait beau être le plus vieux, c'était aussi le plus peureux._

_"Réveille-toi Kurt, dis quelque chose." Chuchota le plus jeune._

_Pas de réponse._

_"Allez, réveille-toi !"_

_Ces voix commençaient à résonner dans sa tête._

"Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi Kevin !"

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Il n'était pas dans cette belle prairie en montagne, il était dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, sur un lit. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il se concentra et se souvint de cette endroit avec cette femme qui soignait des gens. Elle lui avait donné un verre d'eau et une petite bille faite de poudre blanche qui l'avait rendu fatigué.

"Tu te sens mieux Kevin ? Tu te souviens de quelques choses ?" demanda Jason.

"Oui... cet endroit... l'hôpital c'est ça ? Avec cette femme..." répondit-il.

"Oui c'est ça, et est-ce que tu te souviens de choses avant que je te trouve ? Demanda Jason, de l'espoir dans ses yeux.

"Oui... enfin non... je sais pas. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre." Dit Kevin hésitant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Peut-être un souvenir ?" enchaîna Jason, ses yeux toujours brilliants d'espoir.

"Je sais plus trop, une montagne... une prairie... Jeff... je sais pas." Répondit Kevin les yeux fermés.

"C'est pas grave... Tu as rendez-vous avec le Dr Wilson à 14h30 et il est déjà 13h. Tu devrais te préparer." Dit Jason, déçu.

**xxxxx**

14h32

"Monsieur Brown ?" demanda le Dr Wilson.

"Euh oui, c'est moi." répondit-il après un moment.

"Bien veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait." dit-elle.

"Pourquoi suis-je là exactement ? Allez-vous me ramener mes souvenirs ?" demanda Kevin après être entré dans la pièce.

"Je suis seulement là pour poser quelques questions. Tu iras ensuite vers ma collègue le Dr Taylor qui est une psychologue." répondit Dr Wilson.

"Qu'est-ce qu'une psychologue ?" demanda Kevin, inquiet d'être aussi ignorant.

"C'est un medecin à qui tu parles et qui t'écoute, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir" répondit gentillement le Dr Wilson.

"D'accord... donc, ces questions..." dit Kevin.

"Oui, qu'est-ce que tu sais de toi-même ?" demanda le docteur.

"Je suis de sexe masculin, gay apparement, et je m'appelle Kevin Brown." répondit Kevin, se sentant honteux d'avoir si peu de choses à dire.

"Rien à ajouter ?" insista Dr Wilson.

"Non je suis désolé..." dit-il.

"D'accord. Tu peux maintenant aller rejoindre le Dr Taylor." Finit le docteur.

Kevin alla donc dans la pièce d'à côté où une femme légèrement marquée par la vie se trouvait.

"Bonjour monsieur Brown, je peux vous appeler Kevin ?" dit-elle, "Je suis le Dr Taylor."

"Bonjour madame, vous pouvez m'appeler Kevin" répondit-il.

"Alors Kevin, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? As-tu eu des impressions de déjà-vu ? Ou des rêves réalistes ?" commença Dr Taylor.

"Je... je sais pas... je veux dire, oui, j'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit, j'avais l'impression que je l'avais déjà vécu et il y avait des visages familiers." tenta Kevin.

"Tu veux bien me le raconter ce rêve ?" demanda doucement Dr Taylor, tentant de ne pas le brusquer.

"J'étais dans une grande plaine et il y avait ce garçon, Jeff je crois, il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler Kurt." commença Kevin.

"Saurais-tu le nom de famille de ce Jeff ?" demanda Dr Taylor.

"Sterling ? Il disait être une sorte de prince et je devais faire attention qu'il ne lui arrive rien sinon son père allait me tuer." continua Kevin.

"Un prince ? Interessant... continuez." incita Dr Taylor.

"On a entendu un bruit et deux hommes sont sortis de la forêt. Il y en avait un qui m'était très familier, il avait les yeux bleu clair et les cheveux chatain foncé. J'avais comme l'impression qu'on était de la même famille." raconta Kevin.

"Qu'en est-il de l'autre homme avec lui ?" demanda Dr Taylor tout en prenant des notes.

"L'autre avait la peau mate et une crête brune. Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens." répondit Kevin.

"Ça ira pour aujourd'hui monsieur Brown. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et revenir dans une semaine. N'oubliez pas, si vous vous rappelé de quoi que ce soit, notez-le." Finit-elle.

"Entendu, au revoir."


	3. Chapitre 3

"Où sont mes géniteurs ?" demanda Kevin le soir suivant.

"Ton père est décédé il y a 6 ans et ta mère est partie en Europe après cela." Répondit prudemment Jason.

"Combien d'années ai-je au juste ?" demanda Kevin, intrigué et faisant comme si il savait ce qu'était l'Europe.

"21 ans et moi 22 ans" répondit Jason en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Kevin.

Kevin tressahit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix partant dans les aigues.

"Je t'aime Kevin, je suis fou de toi même si ça ne fait que 8 mois que nous sommes ensemble." Dit Jason en se rapprochant de lui et en remontant sa main le long de sa cuisse.

"Je... je suis désolé..." commença Kevin en le repoussant, "Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir, je suis fatigué." Fit Kevin, géné.

"Bonne nuit..." finit Jason tristement.

**xxxxx**

_"Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda le petit garçon._

_"C'est un objet magique qui permet de ce tenir informer de ce qui se passe dans l'autre monde mon chéri." répondit doucement la mère._

_"L'autre monde ?" demanda innocemment le garçon._

_"Oui Kurt, l'autre monde, l'autre dimension." répondit-elle en prenant son fils sur les genous._

_"Est-ce que dans l'autre monde il y a des dragons et des licornes aussi ?" demanda-t-il en posant sa tête sous le menton de sa mère._

_"Non, mais il y a des voitures et des immeubles. Tu comprendras quand tu seras un peu plus grand." répondit la mère en rigolant._

_"Elizabeth ?" appela une voix d'homme._

_"Ton père est rentré" commença-t-elle, "Allons lui dire bonjour."_

_"Bonjour mon gremlins préféré, je t'ai manqué ?" dit le père en prenant son fils dans les bras._

_"Oui tu m'as beaucoup manqué, je suis content que tu sois là." répondit Kurt, un grand sourire fixé sur son visage._

_"Vous m'avez tous les deux manqué aussi. Comment s'est portée la famille Hummel en mon absence ?" dit-il en posant son fils._

Kevin se réveilla en sursaut.

"Hummel..."

**xxxxx**

"Suis-je devenu fou ?" demanda Kevin lors de son rendez-vous avec le Dr Taylor.

"Non tu n'es pas fou Kevin, tu es amnésique." répondit-elle.

"Mais dans tous mes rêves je suis dans un univers parallèle avec des dragons et des licornes. Et je ne m'appelle même pas Kevin, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel." dit Kevin exaspéré de lui-même.

"Préfères-tu que je t'appelle Kurt ?" demanda gentillement Dr Taylor.

"...oui..." répondit-il, hésitant.

"Donc, dans cet univers parallèle, as-tu rencontré d'autres personnes ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Mes géniteurs. Elizabeth Hummel et monsieur Hummel." répondit Kevin/Kurt.

"D'accord, sais-tu des choses sur leur situation ?" continua-t-elle.

"Ma mère était avec moi dans une maison, probablement la notre, et elle me racontait une histoire sur l'autre monde, disant que là-bas s'y trouvait des voitures et des immeubles, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mon père est rentré de je ne sais où mais cela devait faire longtemps qu'il était parti car il nous avait manqué... je sais ce que vous pensée, je suis fou." finit-il.

"Pas du tout. Tu sais, mon oncle, Blaine, était lui aussi amnésique mais il a retrouvé ses souvenirs avec le temps." le rassura-t-elle.

"Blaine... j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part." dit-il.

"Réfléchissez-y et revenez me voir la semaine prochaine." dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

**xxxxx**

Une fois rentré, il s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

_Kurt._

_Kurt !_

_KURT !_

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se leva du canapé et scruta les alentours. Il était sûr que quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Une belle voix de ténor. Il voulait sortir d'ici. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici.

"Kevin ?"

Il se retourna.

"Jason." dit-il, "Je veux rentrer chez moi."

"Mais enfin Kevin, tu es chez toi." répondit Jason, confus.

"Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, laissez-moi rentrer !" cria-t-il.

"Kevin calme-toi." dit Jason doucement.

"Je vous ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !" hurla-t-il.

"D'accord, d'accord. Sortons prendre l'air." dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Jason de réfléchir. Il le poussa et s'enfuit en courant de l'appartement.

**xxxxx**

Il commençait à faire noir. Kurt ne savait pas où il allait mais il marchait. Il cherchait un endroit où il se sentirait en sécurité. Il marcha encore quelques minutes quand enfin ! Il trouva un coin d'herbe entouré par des arbres et éclairé par la pleine lune. Ce cadre lui rappelait le premier rêve qu'il avait fait, avec ce Jeff. Il s'alongea tout le long mais ne ferma pas les yeux. Il avait peur d'entendre des voix.

"Kurt ?"

Il sentit ses yeux le piquer dû à la formation de larmes. Même les yeux ouverts il les entendait.

"Kurt !"

Elles paraissaient si réelles.

"Kurt, tu m'entends ?"

Quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule. Il surtauta et le leva en un temps record. En face de lui se trouvait les deux hommes inconnus de son rêve.

"Vous ! Qui êtes-vous ?!" dit Kurt. Il avait l'impression d'avoir posé cette question beaucoup trop de fois dans un laspe de temps beaucoup trop court.


	4. Chapitre 4

"Vous ! Qui êtes-vous ?!" dit Kurt. Il avait l'impression d'avoir posé cette question beaucoup trop de fois dans un laspe de temps beaucoup trop court.

"Kurt..." commença lentement le plus vieux.

"Répondez-moi ! Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?!" ordonna-t-il.

"Toujours aussi autoritaire hein." le taquina le brun avec la crète.

"Tais-toi." dit le chatain en donnant un petit coup derrière la tête de l'autre avec la paume sa main.

"Arrêtez de m'ignorer !" s'impatienta Kurt.

"Je m'appelle Cooper, Cooper Anderson et cet idiot à côté de moi, c'est Noah Puckerman." répondit-il gentillement.

"Anderson..." murmura-t-il.

"Tu peux m'appeler Puck ou Puckosaure, au choix." dit Noah à son tour avec un sourire narquois.

"Que me voulez-vous ?" demanda-t-il plus fort que précédemment.

"Te ramener chez toi." dit Cooper, le visage sérieux.

"Et en un seul morceau si possible." Ajouta Puck, se prenant une nouvelle fois un coup derrière la tête, le faisant râler.

"Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous connais pas ! Je ne vous fais pas confiance." dit Kurt en reculant.

"N'es pas peur porcelaine, on ne va rien te faire." dit Puck en roulant des yeux.

Kurt se retrouva le dos collé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il était coincé.

"Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. S'il te plait viens avec nous, Blaine est désespéré sans toi." dit Cooper d'un air suppliant, "Nous n'avons ni le pouvoir ni la force de rester longtemps. Le fait que nous soyons rester plus de 3 heures pour te chercher nous épuise. Nous serons bientôt à cours d'énergie. Il faut-"

La nature se figea. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Le vent avait cessé de souffler. L'atmosphère était devenue lourde et pesante.

"Ne faîtes aucun bruit. Ne bougez pas." chuchota Cooper, "Kurt, ne te retourne surtout pas."

Evidemment, la curiosité prenant le dessus, Kurt tourna sa tête lentement. Ses yeux sortirent presque de leur orbite tellement ils s'étaient écarquillés lorsqu'il le vit. Devant lui se trouvait une créature monstrueuse; une fusion entre une momie et le cadavre d'une chauve-souris en décomposition. Le monstre était chauve à l'apparence humanoïde, gris avec de grandes ailes déchirées et de nombreuses dents pointues.

"C'est l'un des monstres de la Fée Cabosse." murmura Puck, "Ils nous ont trouvé. Kurt est plus en danger que jamais sans ses souvenirs, il faut qu'on le sorte de là." dit Puck à Cooper.

Mais Kurt n'entendait rien. Les yeux de la bête étaient fixés aux siens et étaient hypnotisants. Sa vue commençait à devenir trouble et son corps faible.

Le monstre s'approcha lentement de Kurt qui était resté immobile. Il essaya d'attraper son bras mais avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Cooper mit sa main sur le dos de Kurt et ils disparurent tous les trois dans un tourbillons de lumière.

**xxxxx**

_"Non mère, s'il vous plait !" supplia Jeff._

_"Je suis désolé mon fils mais il en sera ainsi." répondit froidement la mère._

_"Père s'il le vous plait, dîtes quelque chose !" dit Jeff en se tournant vers son père._

_Kurt regardait la scène silencieusement. Lui-même n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

_"Jeffrey réfléchis-y un petit peu, se serait le meilleur moyen d'établir une alliance entre les elfes et les sorciers." répondit calmement son père._

_"Mais je ne veux pas me lier avec leur héritier !" insista Jeff._

_"Nous n'avons pas toujours ce que nous voulons Jeff." continua la mère._

_"Mais l'héritier, n'avait-il pas trouvé son âme-sœur ?" s'incrusta Kurt._

_"C'est son grand frère qui l'a trouvé mais celui-ci a renoncé au trône." explica le roi Sterling._

_"Je veux me lier avec mon âme-sœur et ce ne sera personne d'autre." conclut le jeune prince, "Surtout pas un Anderson__." finit Jeff en marmonant._

Il avait la nausée, il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Un autre rêve ? Mais il ne s'était même pas endormi ! Juste avant il était en face du monstre le plus hideux et le plus effrayant qu'il n'avait jamais vu et maintenant le voilà dans une forêt à côté d'un ruisseau qui faisait de la lumière bleue. De la lumière bleue ! Ce n'était pas la seule source de lumière. En effet, de minuscules bestioles lumineuses volaient tout autour d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!" demanda Kurt, paniqué. Il en avait mare de ne rien comprendre.

"Coop nous a téléporté porcelaine." répondit Noah comme si c'était évident.

"Bienvenu à la maison Kurt." Ajouta Cooper avec un petit sourire.


	5. Chapitre 5

Kurt regardait autour de lui, le regard émerveillé. C'était magnifique; les feuilles des arbres étaient verdoyantes, les roches brillaient de milles feux, la brise caressait doucement leur visage et l'odeur de cette nature ravivait leurs poumons. Kurt se sentait renaître.

"La maison ?" demanda Kurt après avoir examiné le paysage.

"Oui, c'est en quelque sorte ton royaume si ce n'est ton monde." répondit Cooper.

"Je... suis-je en train de rêver ?" demanda Kurt, séptique.

"Mais non porcelaine. On était dans l'autre monde et Coop nous a téléporté ici, dans le monde auquel on appartient." répondit Puck en riant.

"Alors tout était vrai ? Les Sterling, Jeff, mes parents ?" enchaîna Kurt.

"Tu te souviens ?" demanda Cooper, ses yeux brillants d'espoir.

Kurt secoua la tête.

"Non, j'ai seulement fait quelques rêves." répondit-il.

"Il faudrait qu'on commence à marcher vers le château avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir. On pourrait se téléporter là-bas mais nous n'avons plus assez d'énergie." dit Puck en changeant de sujet.

Il commencèrent alors à s'enfoncer dans les bois. Le château parassait minuscule à cette distance.

Cooper s'arrêta suivit de Puck.

"On peut s'arrêter ici. Ce sera parfait pour dormir." conclut Cooper.

Sans un mot de plus, ils s'assirent, firent un feu avec le peu de pouvoir qui leur restait et finirent par s'alonger en un soupir de soulagement.

Kurt, qui avait observé la scène tout le long, fit de même. Il fut surpris de constater que le sol était confortable et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

**xxxxx**

_Jeff et Kurt se trouvaient à présent dans une des grandes salles du château. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient les yeux focalisés sur le livre poussièreux qui se trouvait sur leurs genoux._

_"Décale ta tête, je vois rien !" Se plaignit Kurt._

_"Mais j'arrive pas à lire, c'est écrit trop petit !" Se plaignit à son tour Jeff._

_"Laisse-moi lire." commença Kurt, "Les âme-sœurs. Chaque individu n'a qu'une âme-sœur durant son temps de vie. Une fois réunit, ces deux âmes se complètent. Elles ne pourront plus être séparées sans un profond sentiment de manque et trouveront leur bonheur en leur présence."_

_"Passe directement au chapitre de la rencontre s'il te plait !" s'impatienta Jeff._

_Kurt roula des yeux mais fit comme demandé._

_"La veille de la rencontre entre deux âme-sœurs, des symptômes apparaissent; l'hyperactivité de l'individu, le rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère, les mains moites, la boule au ventre et des picotement au poignet gauche. Attention, les symptômes ne sont pas les mêmes chez tous les individus. En effet, une personne peut avoir tous les symptômes mais une autre peut ne pas en avoir du tout." continua-t-il, "Ces âme-sœurs ne se reconnaitront qu'une fois le contact visuel accomplit. Par la suite, se dessinera lentement mais surement le nom complet de son âme-sœur sur son poignet gauche."_

_"Cela veut dire que j'ai une âme-sœur moi aussi !" dit Jeff, excité, "Et toi aussi !"_

Kurt se reveilla doucement et la première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder son poignet gauche. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Puck et Cooper qui se regardèrent, inquiets.

**xxxxx**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'il avait repris la route et Kurt sentait la nervosité grimper en lui et s'accrocher fermemant.

"Est-ce encore loin ?" demanda Kurt.

"Serais-tu impatient ?" taquina Puck.

"Une heure et demie ou deux si on continu à cette allure." répondit Cooper, ignorant la remarque de son ami.

"Depuis combien de temps me connaissez-vous ?" demanda Kurt, intrigué.

"Plus ou moins 5 ans." répondit prudemment Cooper.

"Ai-je une âme-sœur ?" lâcha-t-il. Il l'avait dit. La curiosité avait pris le dessus.

Cooper ne dit rien pendant un moment.

"Oui." répondit simplement Cooper.

Il laissa Kurt méditer sur cette réponse et ils reprirent la route silencieusement.

**xxxxx**

"Kurt !"

"Le prince ! Le prince est de retour !"

"Nous sommes sauvés !"

Kurt ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était à peine entré dans le village qu'il fut acclamé par toutes sortes de gens.

Il regarda Cooper et Puck qui n'avaient pas une once de surprise dans le regard. Ils se contentaient de continuer de marcher tout droit en lançant des petits sourires aux gens par-ci par-là.

Il entrèrent dans le château par deux grandes portes et Kurt fut tout de suite agressé par une tête blonde.

"Kurt ! Oh mon deux Kurt ! J'étais si inquiet !" dit la tête, la voix étouffée par le corps de Kurt.

"Jeff ?" murmura Kurt.

Jeff releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient.

"Tu te souviens ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pas vraiment..." répondit-il.

Jeff acquieça, comprehensif.

"Tu veux qu'on aille dans mes appartements ? On pourra parler un peu et tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux." finit-il.

Kurt acquieça à son tour et suivit Jeff dans cet immense château qui semblait être un labyrinthe.


	6. Chapitre 6

**ATTENTION RATED ****NC-17**

Les apparements de Jeff étaient simples pour un prince. Du moins c'est ce que pensa Kurt jusqu'au moment où il apperçu une porte menant à une pièce trois fois plus grande contenant toutes sortes de vêtements.

"C'est..." commença Kurt.

"C'est petit non ? Il me faudrait une plus grande pièce pour y mettre encore plus de vêtements tu ne trouves pas ?" demanda Jeff.

"Euh... oui ? Peut-être ?" répondit Kurt hésitant.

Jeff rigola et se jeta sur son lit.

"Alors, tu as des questions n'est-ce pas ?" dit Jeff en souriant.

"Pourquoi suis-je amnésique ?" demanda désespérément Kurt.

Jeff perdit son sourire.

"C'est la Fée Cabosse, elle t'as jeté un sort et envoyé dans l'autre monde."

"Je crois avoir entendu Puck en parler lorsqu'on a croisé un monstre." dit doucement Kurt.

"C'est elle qui a dû vous l'envoyer quand ils t'ont retrouvé." dit Jeff gravement.

"Pourquoi s'en prend-t-elle à moi ?"

"Cela fait des années que nous essayons de former une alliance avec les sorciers parce qu'elle s'en prend à tous les royaumes, un par un."

"Dans un de mes rêves... je croyais que tu devais te lier avec leur hériter ?"

"Oui mais les choses ont changé, je veux me lier avec mon âme-sœur..." répondit Jeff, mal à l'aise.

"Cooper m'a dit que j'en avais une quand je le lui ai demandé. Qui est-ce ?" demanda Kurt.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu avais son nom à ton poignet et lui avait le tien mais quand la fée Cabosse t'a jeté ce sort, les deux noms ont disparu. Peut-être que tu as une autre âme-sœur à présent mais quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux pas forcer le destin, tu dois le découvrir par toi-même." répondit prudemment Jeff.

**xxxxx**

Kurt et Jeff continuèrent de parler jusqu'au coucher du soleil, seulement, lorsque Jeff vit qu'il commençait à faire noir, il se leva et se tourna vers Kurt.

"Il commence à faire noir. Et si on descendait saluer tout le monde ? Tu leurs a tellement manqué, ils ont hâte de te voir." Proposa Jeff avec un grand sourire mais tout de même prudent.

"Non je... je suis désolé, je ne suis pas prêt à les voir pour le moment." Répondit Kurt en baissant les yeux.

"Okay, okay. Pas de problème." commença Jeff, "Tu n'as qu'à aller dans tes appartements et je t'apporterais de quoi manger."

"Mes appartements ? Je ne comprends pas, avons-nous un lien de sang ?" demanda Kurt.

"Tu es mon cousin, mon père et ta mère sont frères et sœurs, c'est pour cela que tu as tes propres appartements. Pour l'instant tes parents sont partis pour une affaire d'alliance. Ils devraient revenir dans une semaine et quelques jours." répondit Jeff.

"Je vois." Fit Kurt. Il avait beaucoup à assimiler en peu de temps.

"Aller viens, je vais t'accompagner." Dit finalement Jeff.

**xxxxx**

_Il ne voyait que des yeux dorés. Il ne sentait que l'odeur de menthe et de poivre. Il n'entendait que cette voix de ténor. Il ne touchait que de la peau brûlante. Tout était tellement intense._

_"Kurt..._"

_Il sentit des baisers humides dans son cou et son pentalon se serrer, tellement que cela lui en faisait mal. Il mit ses mains sur le torse dénudé du garçon au dessus de lui pour le repousser un peu et l'admira. Il avait les cheveux tellement bouclés et doux, il pourrait passer sa vie à passer ses doigts entre._

_"J'ai tellement envie de toi." Dit le garçon à bout de souffle en passant le bout de ses doigts sur la poitrine, elle aussi dénudée de Kurt._

_Ce dernier frissonna lorsque qu'il frôla son téton. Il se cambra et serra ses genoux sur les hanches du garçon dans une invitation silencieuse. Le brun au dessus de lui commença doucement à rouler des hanches, connectant leurs membres et faisant gémir Kurt. Même avec leurs pentalons, le plaisir était si intense._

Kurt se reveilla le cœur battant à toutes allures. Etait-ce un souvenir ou une fantaisie ? Cela avait l'air si réel. Il se mit debout et remarqua qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop aimer ce rêve. En effet, un renflement évident était présent dans son pentalon. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Je ne peux quand même pas faire ça ici ? Et si quelqu'un entrait ? Se dit Kurt, un peu paniqué.

Il regarda autour de lui, il faisait noir. Il se rassit sur le lit, se mit sous les couvertures et baissa son pentalon. Il avait le droit de le faire s'il en avait envie, c'était ses appartements après tout.


	7. Chapitre 7

**ATTENTION RATED NC-17**

Quand Jeff alla dans les appartements de Kurt ce matin-là, il fut confu de le trouver rougissant mais ne posa pas de question. Du moins...

"Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Depuis ce matin tu ne me parle pas et tu as à peine grignoté ton petit déjeuner. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Kurt se mit à rougir de plus bel.

"Je... En fait... Je f-"

La porte principale s'ouvrit en grand. Jeff se retourna et se mit à crier en courant vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

"David !"

"Salut Jeff ! Kurt ?"

"Cooper et Puck l'ont ramené hier. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les autres sont rentrés ? Est-**_il_** rentré ?"

"Non, je suis le seul. **_Il_** est resté là-bas avec Wes et Nick."

"Nick ? C'est un nouveau ?"

"Non, c'est un ami de longue date. Tu ne l'as pas rencontré parce qu'il devait régler des affaires personnelles."

"J'ai hâte de le rencontrer dans ce cas."

Kurt regarda l'interaction sans savoir quoi faire. _Encore un qui me connait mais que je ne connais pas_ se dit-il.

"**_Il_** ? Qui est-ce ?" demanda Kurt.

Jeff et David se tournèrent vers lui mais ne dirent rien.

"Vous avez l'air d'insister sur cette personne mais vous ne mentionné jamais son nom... Etait-ce lui ? Etait-ce mon âme-sœur ?" finit Kurt doucement.

"Oui mais il ne l'est peut-être plus." répondit Jeff.

**xxxxx**

"Il faut rentrer !"

"Non ! Pas question ! Pas avant qu'on l'est retrouvé !"

"Mais ton frère l'a peut-être déjà retrouvé !"

"Justement Wes, PEUT-ÊTRE !"

"Écoute, David est rentré. On peut, nous aussi, rentrer même si c'est juste pour demander des nouvelles de Cooper à Jeff. Ok ?" demanda prudemment Wes.

"..." il garda le silence.

"Aller Blaine !" encouragea Nick.

"Bon d'accord mais pas plus d'une journée !" finit par dire Blaine en caressant doucement l'interieur de son poignet gauche.

**xxxxx**

"Jeff, mon frère va arriver." dit Cooper dans l'après-midi.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" demanda Jeff.

"Nous sommes des sorciers et nous avons le même sang, ce n'est pas compliqué." répondit Cooper.

"Si Blaine arrive, je ferais mieux de rester avec Kurt. Qui sait comment il va réagir." dit Jeff.

**xxxxx**

"Blaine, tu es enfin rentré." dit Cooper soulagé.

"Cooper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Blaine sur la défensive.

"Je l'ai retrouvé Blaine." répondit Cooper avec un rictus.

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent et il commença à fouiller le chateau.

"Où est-il ?!" demanda-t-il avec des larmes de frustration.

"Calme-toi. Il ne se souvient de rien."

Blaine se calma.

"Où est-il ?" redemanda-t-il plus calmement.

"Il est dans ses appartements avec Jeff. Tu devrais passer la nuit ici et tenté de lui parler demain." conseilla Cooper.

**xxxxx**

"Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, demain risque d'être mouvementé." dit Jeff.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Kurt intrigué.

"Tu verras demain." finit Jeff.

**xxxxx**

_"Je t'aime."_

_Kurt regarda le garçon en face de lui et sans y réfléchir une seconde fois, se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser._

_Un baiser chaste qui s'echauffa bien vite quand le brun glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du chatain._

_"Hmpfff..." fut tout ce que pu dire Kurt._

_Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête pour intensifier le baiser tandis que l'autre passait ses mains sous son tee-shirt, faisant frissonner le garçon aux yeux bleus._

_Kurt se mit à califourchon sur le ténor et leva les bras pour pouvoir retirer son haut._

_"Retire ton haut toi aussi." demanda Kurt._

_Le brun s'executa puis colla son torse à celui de Kurt. Ce dernier pu sentir la présence du membre dur de son amant.__ Kurt gémit._

_"Blaine."_

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut. Il tourna la tête et vit un homme le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Kurt." dit l'homme d'un air désepéré et en se rapprochant de Kurt.

"B-blaine ?"

Les yeux larmoyant de Blaine s'ouvirent d'autant plus et il se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire. Doucement, il commença à mettre ces bras autour de Blaine.

Ce dernier, surpris, se recula.

"Tu te souviens de moi ?" demanda-t-il les joues mouillées.

"Non..." répondit-il en baissant les yeux. "Mais j'ai fait des rêves où tu étais." dit-il cette fois-ci en rougissant.

"Vraiment ? Raconte-moi ces rêves !" demanda Blaine, se rapprochant toujours plus de Kurt.

"Je-je suis même pas sûr qu'ils étaient réelles. Ça ressemblait plus a des fantaisies." dit Kurt, le visage cramoisit.

"Raconte-les moi quand même, s'il te plait." supplia Blaine.

"Je... Tu... On était ensemble dans ces rêves et... on s'embrassait..." répondit Kurt en baissant le volume au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

Blaine se contenta de le fixer avec un petit sourire.

"Tu-tu veux dire que... c'étaient des souvenirs ?"

Blaine aquieça et embrassa Kurt sur la joue, le faisant frissonner.

"Mais attend ! Ça veut dire que tu étais mon âme-sœur !" dit Kurt après avoir réalisé.

Blaine avait totalement oublié. Il regarda son poignet et son cœur se serra. Pas une seule marque.

Kurt remarqua son geste et fit de même. Pas de marque non plus.

"Ça ne veut rien dire !" dit Blaine désespérément. "On est quand même fait pour être ensemble !"

Kurt quant à lui avait le regard vide.


	8. Chapitre 8

La journée se passa lentement. Blaine avait les yeux rouges et tristes. Kurt, lui, se sentait coupable. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de retrouver cette Fée Cabosse pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Si c'est elle qui lui avait jeté ce sort, elle pouvait probablement l'annuler. Mais Kurt voulait le faire seul, il avait déjà causé assez de peine à ses amis. Il fallait juste trouver un moyen de s'échapper sans que personne ne le sache. Mais cela allait être compliqué avec Blaine et Jeff dans les parages.

"Salut Jeff..." dit Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, ça va ? Je veux dire... Blaine à raconté ce qui c'est passé à Cooper qui l'a raconté a Puck qui me l'a raconté." dit Jeff d'une seule traite.

"Ça va... enfin je crois. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment." finit Kurt.

"Bien sûr, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit." dit Jeff.

"D'accord." dit Kurt d'un air absent.

"Promet-le moi !" insista Jeff.

"Je te le promet." dit Kurt plus fermement.

Jeff regarda Kurt pendant un moment puis le laissa seul.

**xxxxx**

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Kurt sursauta et se retourna. C'était Nick, Blaine le lui avait présenté comme étant un ami très chers.

"Je..." Kurt ne sut quoi dire.

"Tu ne comptais quand même pas t'enfuire ?" demanda Nick suspitieux.

"... non ?" hésita Kurt.

"Kurt..." commença Nick.

"Non attend ! Ne dit rien à personne, s'il te plait !" supplia Kurt.

"Que comptais-tu faire une fois dehors Kurt ?!" demanda Nick avec énervement.

"Je... je voulais retrouver la Fée Cabosse, je veux qu'elle me rende mes souvenirs..." dit doucement Kurt.

"Mais c'est dangereux d'y aller tout seul !" cria presque Nick.

"Je sais, je sais mais... j'ai fait souffrir déjà tellement de personnes..." commença Kurt.

"Et tu penses qu'ils ne souffriraient pas de te savoir seul face à la Fée Cabosse ?" le coupa Nick.

Kurt n'avait pas pensé à ça.

"Tu veux vraiment y aller seul ?" demanda Nick plus calmement.

"Oui." répondit Kurt sans hésiter.

"Dans ce cas-là, je viens avec toi." décida Nick.

"QUOI ?!" cria Kurt abassourdi.

"Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Soit je viens avec toi, soit tout le monde vient avec toi." conclut Nick.

Un temps d'attente puis -

"D'accord." Céda Kurt.

**xxxxx**

Kurt et Nick réussirent à sortir en passant par la fenêtre du garde-manger. Nick, étant un sorcier, avait rétrécit tous leurs bagages pour être le moins encombré possible. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt tandis que le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Très vite, les monstres de la Fée Cabosse se montrèrent. Ils ressemblaient tous au monstre que Kurt avait vu dans l'autre monde. Une voix au loin se fit entendre.

"Impetus !" Cria la voix.

Kurt avait déjà entendu cette voix mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se poser pour réfléchir, le groupe de monstres les attaquèrent. Kurt se contenta de se mettre en boule sur le sol en fermant les yeux et en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'en rendit compte, ses oreilles. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Elles étaient pointues ! Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à autre chose. Kurt leva les yeux et vit Nick se battre fièrement. _Il est très fort_, pensa Kurt, il terrassait ces montres facilement. Un autre groupe de monstres arriva.

"Eas capere !" Cria de nouveau la voix.

Le deuxième groupe de monstres arriva vers eux et il comprit. Il comprit que c'était cette voix qui les controlait. Il comprit aussi qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poid face à tous ces monstres et il semblerait que Nick s'en rendait compte peu à peu.

Ses pensées furents coupées quand les monstres attrapèrent Kurt. Ce dernier vit ces monstres attacher Nick à un arbre et le laisser seul. À présent, la seule chose que Kurt avait en tête était _Blaine_.

**xxxxx**

_Des explosions se faisaient entendre de tous les côtés. Jeff et Kurt tentaient d'appeler la protection de la forêt. Les monstres étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Kurt avait peur, il savait qu'ils allaient perdre. Ils se battaient tous autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Blaine, étant de sang royal, était le plus puissant des sorciers avec Cooper._

_"Blaine !" appala Kurt désespéré._

_Blaine se retourna et Kurt vit dans ces yeux que lui aussi savait qu'ils n'allaient pas gagner. Kurt quitta son poste pour courir dans les bras de Blaine._

_"Blaine..." répéta Kurt._

_Blaine se contenta de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras._

_"Ça va aller, ça va aller." rassura Blaine, même si c'était plus pour se rassurer lui-même._

_Kurt se mit à pleurer._

_"Je t'aime."_

Kurt ouvrit les yeux. Il avait un mal de tête horrible. _Un monstre à du m'assommer,_ pensa-t-il. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une salle sans meuble mais les murs étaient décorés d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Il était seul au milieu de la salle. Il constata qu'il n'y avait ni porte ni fenêtre. Ce qui le frappa le plus fut qu'il n'y avait pas de lampe mais que la pièce était éclairée. _De la magie, _pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas sûr d'où il était mais il avait sa petite idée. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" dit Kurt, hésitant.

"Cela fait longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre." répondit une voix féminine.

Kurt chercha la source de cette voix, en vain.

"Qu'est-ce qu- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" demanda Kurt en tremblant.

"Moi ? Rien. Mon fils en revanche ? Tout." répondit-elle d'un air hautain.

"V-votre fils ?"

"Tu saura bien assez tôt qui il est."

"Je-je suis venu pour récupérer mes souvenirs. Si vous me les rendez et me laissez partir, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi." supplia presque Kurt.

"Crois-tu que cela fonctionne ainsi ?"

La pièce s'assombrit d'un seul coup et Kurt sentit qu'il n'était plus le seul dans cette pièce physiquement. Cette personne mit sa main sur la taille de Kurt.

"Bonjour Kevin."


	9. Chapitre 9

**ATTENTION** **RATED NC-17**

Blaine faisait les cents pas. Ils avaient trouvé Nick inconcient dans la forêt il y a quelque heures et il pouvait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

"J'en peux plus d'attendre ! On ne sait pas où est Kurt ! Il faut partir à sa recherche !" dit Blaine à bout de nerf.

"Calme-toi, une patrouille est partie là où on a trouvé Nick. Quand il se reveillera on en saura plus sur ce qu'il sait passé." essaya de rassurer Wes.

Nick s'était réveillé entretemps et avait entendu une bonne partie de la conversation. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et Blaine fut alerté par le bruit d'un reniflement.

"Nick ! Où est-il !" commença Blaine sans tarder.

"Je... c'est de ma faute..." murmura Nick en sanglotant.

"Je suis sûr que non. Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé." dit doucement Wes.

"Il... il voulait partir mais je voulais pas et ça le faisait pas changer d'avis... je voulais pas qu'il y aille tout seul alors je suis allé avec lui..." dit rapidement Nick.

"Doucement Nick, respire et reprend lentement depuis le déput." dit David.

"Je... j'ai surpris Kurt sur le point de s'échapper..." commença Nick plus lentement.

"S'échapper ? Pourquoi il voulait s'échapper ?" coupa Blaine.

"Laisse-le finir Blaine." réprimanda Wes.

"Il voulait retrouver la Fée Cabosse lui-même... il disait qu'il en avait marre de causer de la peine à ses proches... mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me laisser venir avec lui... il ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez, c'était soit ça, soit il y allait tout seul..." Nick fit une pause.

"Après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?" pressa Blaine.

"On est allé dans la forêt mais les monstres nous ont vite trouvé. On a rapidement été encerclé. La dernière chose dont je me souviens était qu'ils m'attachaient à un arbre et qu'ils emportaient Kurt... Mon Dieu Blaine je suis tellement désolé !" finit Nick.

Blaine resta silencieux.

"On va trouver une solution." commença David en regardant Blaine.

Ce dernier se contenta de sortir de la pièce.

"Il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste avec lui." dit Wes, puis, il se tourna vers Nick. "Jeff va rester avec toi en attendant."

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Nick.

"Un ami, le cousin de Kurt. Tu ne l'as encore jamais vu mais c'est l'héritié du trône des Elfes." informa Wes.

Nick se contenta de hocher la tête puis Wes et David sortirent à leur tour. Jeff entra une minute plus tard la tête baissée.

"J'ai appris se qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir." dit doucement Jeff.

Il releva la tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Soudain Jeff sentit que son cœur était remplit, était complet. Comme s'il venait de trouver la pièce manquante de son puzzle. Ils passèrent des minutes, qui semblaient être des secondes pour eux, plongé dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Jeff ne cessait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

Nick s'assis sur son lit et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Il aimerait se lever mais il n'avait pas encore assez de force. Il se contenta de faire signe à jeff de venir s'assoir à côté de lui. Jeff s'exécuta et ils passèrent encore de longues minutes à se regarder.

Enfin, Jeff se lança.

"Tu... tu es... je veux dire..." Jeff baissa les yeux honteux et vit son poignet.

Doucement, sous ses yeux se dessinait le nom **_Nick C Duvall_**. Jeff en eu les larmes aux yeux. Nick regarda son poignet à son tour et vit le nom **_Jeffrey R Sterling_**. Nick se pencha lentement vers Jeff et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, leur visage d'un rouge écarlate.

"Alors on... on est âme-sœurs ?" demanda Nick, hésitant.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jeff et Nick voulut l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

"Tu peux." dit Jeff.

"Mmh ?" fit Nick, son regard toujours fixé sur les lèvres de Jeff.

"M'embrasser." chuchota Jeff.

Nick releva les yeux vers les iris vertes du blond comme pour un second accord. Sans prevenir, c'est Jeff qui embrassa le brun. L'atmosphère changea soudainement quand Nick fit glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt du blond. Ce dernier frissonna et s'alongea doucement sur le lit.

Nick suivit le mouvement, se retrouvant alors sur Jeff, et fit passer le bout de sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant comme pour demander la permission. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche dans un souffle alors que le brun lui caressait doucement les flancs. Se débuta alors une dance sensuelle entre leur langue accompagné de salives et de gémissements.

Les mains de Nick descendèrent lentement vers le pentalon de Jeff quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et poussa légèrement les épaules de son amant.

"Attends..." gémit Jeff.

Nick n'entendait pas. Il passa ses mains sur le renflement du pentalon de Jeff.

"Oh..." gémit une nouvelle fois Jeff.

Il souleva ses hanches pour plus de frictions et Nick passa la main plus fermement.

"Stop... arrête..." dit Jeff.

Ce fut comme l'effet d'un électrochoque pour Nick. Il se recula vivement, manquant de tomber du lit, puis s'excusa rapidement.

"Mon Dieu je suis désolé Jeffrey ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ?" enchaina Nick.

"Non non calme-toi. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, bien-sûr que j'ai aimé et je n'aurais pas débuté ce baiser si je ne voulais pas de toi. Ah oui et pour l'amour du ciel, appel-moi Jeff." dit Jeff.

"Jeff... qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?" demanda Nick.

"C'est juste que... ça va un peu vite... je suis toujours inquiet pour Kurt et je veux vraiment que ça fonctionne entre nous alors... on peut ralentir un peu ?" demanda Jeff, honteux.

"Evidemment qu'on peut ralentir." dit Nick en lui prenant les mains. "Il ne faut pas avoir honte de me demander ce genre de choses. Commençons par le commencement, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être mon petit-ami ?"

Un sourire pris place sur le visage de Jeff.

"Oui, j'en serais ravi !"


	10. Chapitre 10

**RATED M**

**(agression sexuel)**

_Les parents de Kurt et de Jeff les avaient enfin autorisé à sortir à condition qu'ils n'aillent pas sur le territoire voisin, le territoire des sorciers._

_Ils étaient alors maintenant en train de courir entre les arbres de la forêt._

_"Doucement Jeff, on se rapproche du territoire des sorciers !" prévint Kurt._

_"Tu ne veux pas aller voir ? Peureux !" rit Jeff en courant encore plus vite._

_"Attends-moi !" cria Kurt en tentant de le rejoindre._

_Ils s'arretèrent à la frontière des territoires puis de longues tiges de lières s'enroulèrent autour de leurs jambes, taille et bras pour les élevers. Une fois à la hauteur des branches épaisses, les lières se déroulèrent, les déposant alors doucement._

_Les garçons, étant dans leur élément, s'assirent et observèrent les jeunes sorciers et sorcières s'entrainer._

_"J'aimerais tellement être un sorcier..." révassa Jeff._

_"Peut-être que ton âme-sœur en est un." rétorqua Kurt._

_"Peut-être que le tien aussi, peut-être qu'il est devant toi." dit Jeff malicieusement._

_Kurt secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau les sorciers. Un en particulier attira son attention._

_"Regarde." dit Kurt._

_"Qu'est-ce qui a ?" demanda Jeff, confus._

_"Celui-là avec les cheveux bouclés." désigna Kurt._

_"Il ne porte pas le même uniforme que les autres." constata Jeff._

_"Mais... c'est le prince !" s'exclama Kurt en peu trop fortement._

_Les bruits semblèrent alerter le dit prince. Il regarda vers les arbres et Kurt, pris de panique, recula et tomba de l'arbre._

_Heureusement, la chute du jeune elfe fut amortie par le retour des tiges de lières. Mais le prince avait vu le corps basculer et se mit sur la défense._

_"Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous les mains en évidence !" ordonna le prince._

_Kurt, effayé, sorti prudemment du feuillage et, comme demandé, les mains en évidence au dessus de ses épaules._

_Jeff aussi avait peur tandis qu'il regardait son cousin avancer vers les sorciers._

_Le prince lui, était émerveillé par la beauté de la créature en face de lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Mais Kurt ayant la tête baissé et les yeux fermés, cela était impossible pour le moment._

_"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda le prince plus calmement._

_Kurt ne releva pas la tête mais répondit._

_"Je... je m'appelle Kurt Hum-Hummel... je s-suis le cousin du souverain d-des Elfes..." répondit Kurt en tremblant._

_Le prince se détendit à ces mots._

_"Que venez-vous faire ici, sur le territoire des sorciers ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?" demanda gentillement le prince._

_"N-non... on- je veux dire, je me suis un peu trop éloigné..." répondit Kurt en prenant garde à ne pas impliquer Jeff._

_Le prince se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque._

_"Regardez-moi." ordonna le prince en murmurant._

_Kurt leva doucement les yeux. Il cru s'évanouir dû à l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là. Ce fut l'effet d'une explosion dans son cœur, dans son ventre et dans son cerveau et il ne serait pas étonné que la personne en face de lui ressente la même. La dit personne attrapa poignet gauche de Kurt, souleva sa manche et le contempla. Au début, Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi le prince avait l'air si omnibulé par son poignet mais il compris assez vite quand il regarda dans la même direction. Sur son poignet, on pouvait voir très distictement écrit **Blaine D Anderson**._

_Kurt resta bouche-bée. Blaine, lui regarda alors son propre poignet. **Kurt E Hummel**. Il rit alors hystériquement, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Kurt, surpris, le regarda avec de grands yeux et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il fut embarqué dans une embrassade étouffante._

_"C'est parfait" entendit Kurt, "c'est parfait..."_

**xxxxx**

Blaine se réveilla les joues mouillées. Le fait qu'il revive sa rencontre avec Kurt, même en rêve, lui donna le plein d'énergies pour le retrouver.

**xxxxx**

Kurt se reveilla dans une pièce similaire à celle où il était avant de perdre conscience. Il était sur un lit. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire était très étrange, _encore un souvenir _se dit-il.

Il regarda autour de lui et tenta de sortir du lui. Comprenant qu'il en était incapable, il regarda autour de lui puis baissa les yeux pour se regarder. Il était parfaitement nu. Ses chevilles et ses poignet était enchainés au lit par un sort.

Il sentit une main sur sa joue. quelqu'un était derrière lui mais il ne pouvait pas le voir. La main descendit jusqu'à son torse et l'inconnu se dévoila enfin.

"Jason ?! Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi ?!" s'agita Kurt.

Jason ne répondit pas. Il continua de descendre sa main puis l'arrêta de nouveau au niveau de son nombril.

"Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait !" supplia Kurt.

Jason n'écoutait pas. Il descendit sa main pour attraper le membre de Kurt et commença à le masturber.

"Non... s'il te plait..." dit Kurt en pleurant.

Jason le masturba plus vite et plus fort puis fit un suçon dans son cou.

"Arrête... non non non..." dit Kurt en éjaculant.

Il se sentait sale. Il était dégouté de sois-même. Il savait que c'était la réaction naturelle de son corps mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il se sentait honteux.


	11. Chapitre 11

Jason revint quelques heures plus tard pour libérer Kurt des chaines magiques. Ce dernier eu pour premier réflexe de cacher sa nudité.

"Tu m'aimeras un jour Kurt" soupira Jason. "Et se jour-là, nous serons heureux et au contrôle des deux mondes, même si le monde dans lequel nous sommes en se moment est de loin mon préféré. L'autre monde n'est qu'une pâle copie ; ils nous ont copié notre calendrier, notre heure, notre langue, nos objets... bref, la plupart des choses qui nous appartiennent."

"...c-c-comment ?" demanda faiblement Kurt.

"Comment quoi ?" demanda Jason, confus.

"Tu as des pouvoirs... qu'est-ce que tu es ?" demanda Kurt.

"Je suis une fée, comme ma mère, la Fée Cabosse." commença Jason. "Il n'y a pas que les sorciers qui ont des pouvoirs. En tant qu'être magique, nous avons tous des capacités magiques, sauf les humains évidemment mais ça c'est encore autre chose."

Kurt, qui avait écouté attentivement, n'en eu que plus peur et réfugia son visage entre ses genoux.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû venir." chuchota Kurt.

Jason se leva et haussa la voix.

"Regarde-moi !" ordonna Jason avec énervement.

Kurt ne releva pas la tête.

Jason attrappa son bras et le serra.

Kurt tréssahit de douleur.

"Tu m'appartiens !"

Il immobilisa son bras et sortit un scalpel. Avec cet objet, il grava son nom sur le poignet gauche de Kurt. **_Jason H Ford_**.

"Tu apprendras à m'obéir." conclut-il.

Kurt releva la tête. Jason était parti. Il n'eu pas le temps de soupirer qu'une autre personne fit son entrée.

"N'ai pas peur." dit doucement l'inconnu en voyant Kurt commencer à paniquer.

"Qu-qui es-tu ?" trembla Kurt.

"Je m'appel Sebastian." répondit l'inconnu, Sebastian, en s'approchant de Kurt.

Il enroula le poignet gauche de Kurt d'une bande blanche faite d'un doux tissu.

"Je vais te sortir d'ici." dit-il en donnant une sorte de tunique à Kurt.

"Comment ?" demanda Kurt en enfilant cette dernière.

"Tu vois le plafond ?" Kurt acquieça, "C'est un faux. Les fées savent faire beaucoup de choses comme voler, mais pas se téléporter."

Avec ceci, il pris Kurt et s'envola. Ils traversèrent le plafond et se retrouvèrent dans la forêt.

"Je me remet maintenant à toi. Tes pouvoirs de la nature peuvent nous aider à te ramener chez toi." dit Sebastian.

Kurt posa les pieds à terre. Il se mit à genoux et caressa l'herbe du bout des doigts.

_Amène-moi à Blaine_, pensa Kurt.

Il ressentit soudainement une douce brise contre son dos.

"Par là." dit Kurt en désignant du doigt les arbres qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Sebastian se contenta d'acquiecer et ils marchèrent dans cette direction.

**xxxxx**

"On devrait s'arrêter." déclara Sebastian alors que la nuit tombait.

Kurt leva la tête pour regarder le ciel.

"On a encore le temps." affirma-t-il.

"Oui, juste le temps de trouver un endroit où dormir." contra Sebastian.

"Mais ils pourraient nous retrouver !" s'exclama Kurt.

"Non, nous sommes plus près du territoire des sorciers que du territoire des fées. Ils n'oseront pas s'aventurer ici." assura Sebastian.

Kurt se contenta de soupirer et de s'assoir à même le sol.

Sebastian suivit le mouvement.

"Tout à l'heure..." commença Kurt, "Jason m'a parlé des deux mondes et des êtres vivants..."

"Tu te sens perdu c'est ça ?" demanda gentillement Sebastian.

Kurt hocha doucement la tête.

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer alors. Autrefois, il n'y avait qu'un seul monde, celui-ci. Les humains, qui vivaient ici également, étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir de dons magiques. Ils étaient jaloux. J'irais jusqu'à dire qu'ils nous destestaient. Ils ont réunis plusieurs êtres magiques et leur ont demandé de leur créer un monde rien que pour eux, sans pouvoir magiques." raconta Sebastian.

"Ça m'énerve de ne rien savoir ! Je me sens si perdu, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle me prenne mes souvenirs ?!" s'énerva Kurt en ayant des larmes de frustrations aux coins des yeux.

Sebastian se mis à fixer Kurt.

"Quoi ?!" demanda ce dernier, agacé.

"Je peux peut-être t'aider avec tes souvenirs." lança-t-il.


	12. Chapitre 12

**ATTENTION** **RATED M**

Sebastian se mis à fixer Kurt.

"Quoi ?!" demanda ce dernier, agacé.

"Je peux peut-être t'aider avec tes souvenirs." lança-t-il.

"Comment-ça ?" demanda vivement Kurt.

"Je ne peux pas te rendre la totalité de tes souvenirs parce que je ne suis pas celui qui t'a jeté ce sort. Mais en tant que fée, je peux t'en rendre une partie." répondit Sebastian.

"Vraiment ? T'es sérieux ? C'est pas une blague ?" demanda Kurt avec méfiance.

"Non, c'est pas une blague. J'aurais aucun interêt à te mentir." promit Sebastian avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

"D'accord... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" demanda timidement Kurt.

"Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux. Tu vas avoir l'impression de t'endormir mais c'est normal, laisse-toi faire. Tu vas simplement rêver de quelques parties de ton passé." expliqua Sebastian.

Kurt fit comme demandé, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Il entendit Sebastian prononcer des paroles incompréhensibles et se sentit doucement partir.

"Memento ! Memento !"

**xxxxx**

_Kurt et Blaine étaient tout deux torse nu et s'embrassaient sauvagement sur le lit de Blaine. Ce dernier était au dessus de Kurt et entreprenait de lui enlever son pentalon. Une fois déboutonné et dézippé, il l'envoya valser dans les airs pour attérrir au sol. Blaine caressa la hanche de Kurt qui eu pour réflexe de plier la jambe pour la coller contre celles de Blaine. Cette dernière action eu pour conséquence d'aligner l'érection des deux garçons._

_Kurt jeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement prof__ond. Blaine__ en profita pour embrasser, suçoter et mordiller son cou._

_"Enlève... enlève oh..." gémit désespérément Kurt._

_Blaine, ayant compris la demande suppliante de son amant, enleva son pentalon à son tour et se replaça au dessus de Kurt. Ils soufflèrent de plaisir face à la fine couche de vêtements qui les séparait. Ils commencèrent à rouler des hanches rapidement sachant très bien qu'ils étaient proche du point de non-retour._

_Les deux garçons n'étaient que gémissements. Les va-et-vient de leurs hanches devenaient irréguliers_. _Ils étaient si proche._

_Kurt fut le premier à venir en gémissant le nom de son partenaire qui vint quelques secondes après lui._

**xxxxx**

_Kurt était à présent sur les genoux de Blaine. Ils rigolaient à en perdre la voix, Blaine embrassant le visage de son âme-sœur dès qu'il en avait l'occasion._

_La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et les rires cessèrent._

_"Père." dit Blaine, tendu._

_"Blaine." commença son père de façon autoritaire. "Que fais-tu avec ce garçon ? Aurais-tu oublié tes devoirs ? Tu es censé épouser l'héritié des Elfes, pas te chercher une prostituée !"_

_Blaine vit rouge. La pièce se mit à trembler. Il cru vraiment qu'il allait tuer ce qui lui servait de père. Kurt posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine et cela suffit à le calmer. Il pris une grande inspiration et regarda son progéniteur droit dans les yeux._

_"Ce garçon, comme tu dis, a un nom, Kurt et ce n'est pas un vulgaire garçon, c'est mon âme-sœur. D'ailleurs, pour ta gouverne, il fait parti de la famille royal des Elfes !" s'exclama Blaine._

**xxxxx**

_Il était pris au piège. La Fée Cabosse l'avait attrappé. Il voyait Blaine, au loin, hurler et essayer de s'extraire des monstres pour lui venir en aide._

_"Blaine..." murmura Kurt les yeux larmoyant._

_Blaine relava la tête comme s'il l'avait entendu, regarda Kurt droit dans les yeux et cria de rage, se débattant d'autant plus._

_"NON !!! JE VOUS L'INTERDIT ! KURT !!! NE ME LE PRENNEZ PAS !"_

_Rien à faire. Les monstres ne le lachaient pas et Kurt était éloigné de plus en plus, les laissant en larmes. Ils sentaient mutuellement leur __souffrance._

_"Kurt..."_ _souffla une dernière fois Blaine et Kurt pu jurer l'avoir entendu._

**xxxxx**

Blaine ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens. Il avait l'impression que Kurt était tout près. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était agité et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ses jambes tremblaient et son poignet gauche le démangeait.

Attend... Son poignet gauche le démangeait ?!


	13. Chapitre 13

Blaine s'était enfermé dans les appartements de Kurt et avait donné des consignes bien précises : Ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte et interdiction d'entrer, sauf s'il s'agit de Kurt.

L'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt puisse être son âme-sœur l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Personne n'était au courant de son état physique comme mental. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses mains étaient moites et il ne cessait de les passer à travers ses cheveux bouclés. En clair, il ne pouvait pas rester en place.

**xxxxx**

Kurt avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits et quelques souvenirs par la même occasion. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouit par la lumière du jour.

Il sursauta en voyant Sebastian penché au dessus de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Kurt tourna la tête, gêné par la proximité.

"Tu es réveillé." chuchota Sebastian.

Kurt se contenta d'acquiecer.

"On devrait se remettre en route." dit Sebastian toujours aussi bas et toujours aussi proche de lui.

Kurt hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Sebastian se leva et tendit sa main vers Kurt pour qu'il fasse de même. Ce dernier l'accepta volontier et ils reprenirent la route.

"Est-ce que tu sais où on va ?" demanda Sebastian au bout d'un certain temps.

"Non... mais je sais qu'on se rapproche de Blaine." répondit Kurt.

"Au fait, qui est ce Blaine ? Tu murmurais son nom quand tu dormais." demanda curieusement Sebastian.

"C'est... je veux dire _c'était _mon âme-sœur avant que je perde la memoire." répondit tristement Kurt.

"Donc... si je comprend bien, tu n'as pas d'âme-sœur. Du moins, _plus _d'âme-sœur." conclut Sebastian.

Kurt lui lança un regard noir.

"C'est toujours mon âme-sœur. Maintenant qu'une partie de mes souvenirs sont revenus, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre." rétorqua sèchement Kurt.

"Okay okay !" dit Sebastian, se sentant agressé.

**xxxxx**

"Blaine ! Il faut que tu mange quelque chose ! Aller, ouvre-moi !" dit Cooper tout en frappant à la porte.

"Non laissez-moi tranquille !" cria Blaine à Cooper à travers la porte.

"Si Kurt était là il voudrait que tu mange !" tenta Jeff.

"Si Kurt était là je ne me serais pas enfermé !" retorqua Blaine.

"Rien à faire..." finit par dire Nick.

Un jeune garde arriva tout essouflé.

"Sir Cooper ! On a detecté deux personnes près d'ici dans la forêt. Si on en croit les ondes, ce serait un efle de sang royal avec une fée." dit-il d'une seule traite.

"Kurt..." murmura Jeff prêt à partir le chercher.

"Non, toi tu reste ici. Tu es de sang royal, ne risque pas ta vie." l'arrêta Cooper.

"Je pourrais en dire autant de toi !" répondit Jeff.

"Je n'ai qu'à y aller moi." proposa Nick.

"Pas la peine" déclara Cooper, "Puck ira. Accompagné de David et Wes. Vous deux restez ensemble et moi je reste avec Blaine."

**xxxxx**

Sebatian était tendu. Ils se rapprochait dangereusement du territoire des Elfes.

Il s'arreta soudainement.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Kurt en le regardant.

"Je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent." répondit doucement Sebastian.

"Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas ! La Fée Cabosse et Jason ! Ils te tueront !" s'exclama Kurt.

"Je ne vais pas retourner là-bas." le rassura Sebastian.

"Mais où vas-tu aller alors ?" demanda Kurt.

"Je ne sais pas encore... je trouverais." répondit Sebastian.

Juste quand il finit sa phrase, des lianes s'enroulèrent autour ses jambes, ses bras et de sa taille.

"Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" paniqua-t-il.

"Mais... ce n'est pas moi ! Je te le promet !" paniqua Kurt à son tour.

Des hommes sortirent de la verdure prêt à attaquer la fée. Il y en avait quatre et Kurt en connaissait déjà un.

"Puck !" dit-il de soulagement.

"Kurt équarte-toi de lui, il est dangereux !" lui ordonna Puck.

"Non attendez ! Arrêtez ! Il n'est pas méchant ! C'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'échapper !" s'exclama vivement Kurt.

Kurt pouvait sentir que parmis ces quatre hommes, trois étaient des sorciers ; Puck, l'homme aux yeux bridés -_Wesley__ je crois_\- et l'homme à la peau sombre -_Dave ou David_-. Le quatrième était un elfe. Ce dernier dessera les lianes autour de Sebastian.

"Tu l'as vraiment aidé ?" demanda Puck à Sebastian.

"J'ai seulement fait ce qui me semblait juste." répondit Sebastian en lançant un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

"Kurt, Blaine à besoin de te voir..." dit l'homme aux yeux bridés, Wesley.

Kurt, sentant l'urgence dans sa voix, ne pu qu'agréer.

**xxxxx**

_Toc Toc_

Deux petites frappes.

"Quoi encore ?!" demanda Blaine, agacé.

"Blaine ?" dit une petite voix.

Un bruit de fracas se fit entendre dans la pièce où Blaine se trouvait. Il se passa un certain temps avant que, finalement, Blaine ouvre la porte.

**_**

**Mon premier commentaire sur ma propre histoire !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Désolé si je suis un peu longue pour les publier mais je mets du temps à les écrire pour qu'ils soient exactement comme je veux qu'ils soient...**

**Alors ? Qui est derrière la porte d'après vous ? **(même si je pense que vous l'avez tous deviné)

**RDV au prochain chapitre pour le savoir !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Kurt's POV**

Quand Blaine ouvrit la porte, je fus pris par surprise.

Il se tenait là, devant moi avec les yeux bandés.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arri-"

Il me coupa dans ma lancé en m'attrapant le bras et en me tirant à l'intérieur de la chambre.

_Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir où était mon bras d'ailleurs ?_

Mes pensées furent interrompus quand il m'attira vers lui et me pris dans ses bras. Il me serra tellement fort que je pensais m'étouffer mais il finit par me relâcher.

"Kurt..." sa voix craqua.

"Pourquoi ce bandeau ?" demandais-je.

"Je voulais que tu sois la première personne dont je croiserais le regard depuis que mon poignet a commencé à me démanger." expliqua-t-il.

Je passa doucement mes mains derrière sa tête et défis lentement son bandeau.

Il garda pourtant les yeux fermés.

"Ouvre les yeux." murmurais-je.

"Non... j'ai peur... et si rien ne passait ? Comme la dernière fois..." sa voix tremblait à présent.

"Mais cette fois c'est différent, j'ai la conviction que ça va fonctionner." assurais-je.

Lentement mais sûrement, Blaine ouvrit les yeux.

Quelque chose se passa en moi, j'étais comme plongé dans son regard. J'avais l'impression de nager dans le doré de ses yeux. C'était à la fois magique et magnifique. J'aurais pu continuer des heures mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Blaine baissa le regard et attrapa mon poignet gauche. Je siffla de douleur, ce qui l'alerta. Il souleva la manche de ma tunique _-celle que Sebastian m'avait donnée-_ et pris une grande inspiration avant de regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que-" commença-t-il en passant son pouce par dessus le bandage ce qui me fit siffler de douleur une nouvelle fois. Blaine paniqua, "Tu es blessé ?!"

"Le fils de la Fée Cabosse... il..." je ne pu finir puisse que je fondis en larmes.

Blaine me fit m'assoir sur le lit et défit le bandage autour de mon poignet.

Je pu entendre son souffle se couper quand il découvrit l'état de mon poignet.

"Comment a-t-il osé ?!" s'énerva-t-il.

"S'il te plait, calme-toi. C'est pas si grave, ça va cicatriser." tentais-je.

"Pas si grave ?! Cet enfoiré a osé poser ses mains répugnantes sur-"

Je le coupa.

"Blaine regarde ! Ton nom ! On ne le voit pas clairement mais il est là !" dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il examina mon poignet, puis le sien. Je pouvais vois qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Comment est-ce possible ? Ça n'a pas marché la dernière fois." dit-il, confus.

"Sebastian, une fée, m'a rendu une partie de mes souvenirs. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a aidé à m'échapper." répondis-je.

Il se jeta soudainement sur moi et m'embrassa avec force. Je le laissa faire, ça avait beau être maladroit, ça restait plaisant.

Il avait un comportement bipolaire. Une seconde il m'embrasse et la seconde d'après il me regarde de manière sérieuse.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait." dit-il avec détermination.

"Je... euh... ben... uhm... il m'a tou-touché se-sexuelle-ement..." begayais-je.

Ses yeux sortirent presque de ses orbites. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour se calmer et quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient noirs de haine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

Je rougis, gêné mais surtout embarrassé.

"Il m'a... il m'a masturbé..." fis-je d'une petite voix en ayant les yeux fermés.

"Je vais le tuer." marmona Blaine.

Je lui pris les mains.

"S'il te plait, n'en parlons plus." suppliais-je.

Son regard s'adoussit et ses pouces caressaient le dos de mes mains.

Il m'invita silencieusement à m'allonger le long du lit et il se plaça près de moi. Il glissa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui. Je posa ma tête sur son torse et passa une de mes jambes au dessus des siennes. Je m'endormi au son berçant du battement de son cœur.

**_**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !!!****Je voulais qu'il soit vraiment consacré à Klaine.**

**Mais, petit spoiler, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Niff... mais pas que !**

**RDV au prochain chapitre pour le savoir !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**ATTENTION RATED NC-17**

**Jeff's POV**

Mon Dieu j'étais tellement soulagé que Kurt aille bien ! C'est vrai, au début ça m'a un peu inquiété de savoir qu'il était rentré avec une fée mais au final elle n'avait pas l'air si méchante.

Je me souviens avoir sauté au cou de Nick quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. J'était si heureux ! Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. D'autant plus qu'il y a une rumeur qui cours comme quoi Kurt et Blaine sont de nouveau âme-sœurs.

À présent j'était confortablement installé dans les bras de Nick, mon âme-sœur -_Mon Dieu je ne m'y habituerais jamais_\- qui lui était dans mon lit.

"Je suis si content que tout soit enfin terminé !" Dis-je.

"Ce n'est pas encore terminé" Commença-t-il, "La Fée Cabosse et son fils sont toujours en liberté."

"Je sais mais... Kurt est sain et sauf et la Fée Cabosse n'osera jamais venir sur nos terres." Fis-je.

"Tu as raison. Profitons de cette paix provisoire alors."

Avec ceci, il retira ses bras d'autour de moi pour se mettre au dessus de moi et mettre ses mains sur le matelas, de chaque côtés de mon visage.

"Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ?" Taquinais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il se contenta de me sourire et de venir m'embrasser. Son baiser était doux et me procurait autant de sensations que la première fois que nous nous étions embrassé. Nos lèvres bougeaient lentement en synchronisation, c'était magique et il se glissa silencieusement entre mes jambes tout en pinçant légèrement un de mes tétons entre son pouce et son index.

Mon dos s'arqua et mes jambes se plièrent alors que je pouvais nettement sentir son membre dur dans son pantalon. Il descendit lentement ses baisers jusque dans mon cou où il suçota un moment pour y laissa sa marque. Je ne savais pas que j'étais si sensible à cet endroit là, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir bruyamment. En entendant mes gémissements si désespérés, Nick remonta et s'attaqua une nouvelle fois à ma bouche en commençant à faire de légers mouvements de bassin. Inconsciemment, ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement pour laisser place à la langue de Nick. Oh ! J'étais aussi sensible de la langue apparemment. On entamait alors une danse sensuelle dans notre bouche, nos corps étaient en harmonies.

Nick s'écarta légèrement pour qu'on puisse reprendre notre respiration. Il entreprenait de s'enlever totalement et de se poser sur le côté mais je n'avais pas la même envie, il était hors de question qu'on s'arrête maintenant.

Je l'attrapais par le col de son haut, le retournais et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Au début, il sembla surpris, mais bien vite, il se mit à caresser fiévreusement mon dos. Je continuais à l'embrasser passionnément tout en tentant quelques pressions entre nos membres. Une fois m'être adapté au rythme, je me mis à rouler des hanches pour frotter mon érection contre la sienne. Seulement, je finis par ne pu pouvoir m'arrêter. C'était beaucoup trop bon.

"Oh Mon Dieu Nick ! Oh oui !" Gémis-je alors que je pressais mon bassin au sien de plus en plus.

"Attends attends doucement." Dit difficilement Nick en ayant posé sa main sur mon torse pour me repousser gentiment.

Je m'arrêtais et rougissais, gêné. Je m'étais frotté à lui comme une chienne en chaleur, y avait de quoi être embarrassé !

"Je... je suis désolé..." Dis-je, toujours aussi gêné.

"Tu n'as pas à être désolé. C'était très bien et plaisant. C'est juste que ce serait mieux si on allait plus doucement, pour que ça dure plus longtemps." Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je hocha de la tête, n'osant pas parler. Nick mit ses mains sur chacune de mes joues pour me relever la tête et il me planta quelques petits baisers sur le nez, les joues et le front. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire face à ses actes.

"Je t'aime." Lâchais-je.

Je m'apprêtais à paniquer quand Nick m'embrassa plus profondément que les fois précédentes. C'était comme si il essayait d'exprimer tout son amour dans ce simple baiser. Il termina le baiser non pas sans une plainte de ma part et me regarda intensément dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime aussi."

**_**

**Waw. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.**

**Ne sont-ils pas trop mignons ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour savoir si vous avez aimé (ou pas) !**

**Que vont devenir la Fée Cabosse et Jason ?**

**Et qu'en est-il de Sebastian ?**

**RDV au prochain chapitre pour le savoir !**


End file.
